


Swimming Partner

by aly_m_cap



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Fluff, supernatural one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aly_m_cap/pseuds/aly_m_cap
Summary: Your life was spent in the water before you began hunting with the Winchester’s. After joining the hunting life, all your regime’s from before were thrown out the window, causing some weight gain and self-conscious thoughts. Dean quickly squashed those thoughts, making you feel more comfortable in your skin.





	Swimming Partner

Water. It’s your best friend.

The pool has and always will be your number one place to go. Swimming helps you relax, it helps you think, it helps you in ways some people can’t. This all probably stems from your competitive swimming days, before this life. You used to spend hours on end in the water, getting better times, perfecting techniques and more. Most people probably would hate the water after all of the training you’ve been through, but it was your escape.

Now, you’re lucky if a little motel you’re holed up in with the Winchesters has a pool.

It always makes your heart skip a beat and you get excited when you see a pool, no matter the size, at a motel you pull into. The brother’s always laugh at your reaction, every time. You just brush it off. If they had an escape like this, they would understand.

Thankfully, with being a hunter, work always runs late. You always get the pool to yourself to do laps, time yourself to see if you can still keep up with your old self, and you didn’t have to walk around half naked in front of people.

Since joining the Winchester’s and the hunting life, your old exercise and diet regime flew out the window. Yeah, hunting is definitely exercise between chasing, fighting, and killing the supernatural, but it also leaves little room for a healthy diet. A lot of your time is spent sitting in the impala, grabbing any food that you can whether its microwaveable from a gas station or burgers from a burger joint, causing you to gain some weight.

It was a noticeable gain, but the Winchester’s never said anything. They valued you on your intelligence and ability to kick some supernatural ass, not on how you looked.

After a long hunt with Dean, you are happy to see a pool at the motel you both are pulling into. Sam is off with their mom, Mary, helping her with a coven of witches while you and Dean are off to do a salt and burn. A milk run for both of you by now.

You try to contain your excitement while Dean gets a room. You slightly bounce in the seat, already imagining the cool water encasing you, erasing your worries and giving you momentary relief. Dean sinks back into the impala, handing the room key to you and silently drives towards your room. You throw yourself into the room, leaving Dean behind. You want to get changed as quickly as you can.

Your heart sinks while you’re pulling your bathing suit out of your duffle on your bed and Dean softly speaks to you, “You know. I might go swimming with you, Y/N.”

You drop the suit back in your bag, hoping Dean doesn’t notice, “I don’t think I’ll go out and swim this time.”

Dean scoffs behind you, “Y/N, I know you. You want to get in that pool.” You can hear him walk towards you while you’re still staring down at the suit hidden in your bag, “I even went to this hotel for just the pool,” you can feel him close to you, warmth radiating off his body, “for you.”

You turn around, Dean closer to you than you thought, “I just don’t want to tonight,” you shrug your shoulders.

You can tell he isn’t convinced, it’s written all over his face as he speaks, “You’re lying Y/N, let’s go! Go kick my ass in the pool.”

You smile, knowing you definitely would beat him in a race, but your inner demons and thoughts won’t let you. You bite on your lip, “I think I’ll just head to bed Dean.”

You start to walk away from him when he grabs your arm, “Y/N. Stop,” he pulls you around to face him, his bright olive eyes burning into your Y/E/C ones, “Why won’t you swim with me?” You avoid his gaze, causing him to push further, “Y/N. What is it? C’mon, you can tell me.”

You sigh and look towards the oldest Winchester, “I just,” you pause, biting on your lip, “I’m self-conscious about how I look in my swim suit.”

Dean’s face twists with confusion, “Why? There’s nothing wrong with your body.”

You roll your eyes at him and scoff, “Yeah, okay Dean. I don’t think I’m the only one that has seen how much weight I’ve gained since I started hunting with you guys.”

“Y/N,” Dean sighs and runs his hands through his hair, “There’s nothing wrong with your body,” he steps towards you, placing his hands on your hips, causing your breathing to hitch slightly, “You’re beautiful.”

You roll your eyes again, “You’re just saying that.”

Dean groans in frustration before he grabs your suit out of your duffle and pushes it into your chest, “Go put this on. Meet me at the pool in 15 minutes.” He begins to walk towards his duffle before turning back towards you, “If you don’t, I’ll drag you out there,” his eyes trailed over your body, causing heat to rise to your cheeks, “No matter what you’re wearing.”

You nod and walk into the motel bathroom.

10 minutes later you emerge from the motel bathroom, so Dean doesn’t come in and grab you to take you to the pool. He isn’t in the room which allows you breath slightly.

With the pep talk you gave yourself in the bathroom fading, you wrap a towel around yourself and make the short walk to the pool.

Dean is wading in the deep end of the pool, facing away from you, when you approach the pool. You try your hardest to not make noise, so he doesn’t hear you but end up tripping over yourself. Nice job, slick. You sigh when he turns around. You can tell his hunter instincts had taken over in that moment but softened when he saw you, a smile across his face.

“C’mon Y/N,” he says as he gestures with his hand, water droplets falling from his arm. You look him over, what you can see at least. His bronze chest is damp with water drops scattered across it, his hair wet, spiky and starting to fall in his face, and his damn smile. How does he expect you to get into the water with him? He senses your hesitation, “Y/N. Don’t make me come over there and pull you in.”

You sigh and drop the towel that was secured around your chest with your death grip, looking down at your feet as you get into the water, not wanting to see Dean’s reaction. Once the cool water rolls over your slightly sore muscles from sitting in the impala all day, your worries begin to wash away.

You take a deep breath and dive under the water, pushing off the wall of the pool and quickly swimming over to Dean. The usual relief and peace you feel with swimming washes over you, making you forget about your previous worries. When you break from the water seconds later, Dean stares wide eyed, “Damn Y/N. I didn’t know you swam that fast.”

You laugh, “I used to be faster.”

A playful smile crosses his face, “Wanna race?”

You roll your eyes and smile, “You’re going to lose Winchester.”

He wades over towards you, you both against the wall of the pool, and winks, “We’ll see about that Y/L/N.”

You look over towards him and nod, “On three, okay?”

Dean smiles, “Okay.”

You count, “One, two,” and Dean breaks from the wall, “Cheater!” You quickly dive under water, pushing off the wall and swim towards him. Even with his unethical start, you still caught up to him quickly. At the other end of the pool, you easily turn around and kick off the wall, leaving Dean behind. You cross the last few feet of the pool with ease, stopping at the other side. Slightly breathless, you turn around to see Dean crossing the last few feet of the pool.

You giggle as he breaks the water, gasping, “Told you Winchester.”

Dean looks towards you and playfully snarls. He’s still out of breath and can’t talk yet. You float onto your back, your clothed belly slightly protruding from the water, as you lazily swim out towards the middle of the pool.

You sigh and look at the stars, letting the water roll over your whole body, excluding your face. You jump slightly when two large hands pull your torso up out of the water. You look down at your chest pressed against Dean’s and up towards his face. His olive eyes were soft looking down at you and slightly crinkled from the smile playing on his lips, “See Y/N, you had nothing to worry about.”

You roll your eyes and look off towards the side of the pool, you couldn’t pull away from him with his arms tightly wrapped around your lower back, “Yeah, whatever Winchester.” You can feel the self-consciousness and doubt bubble back up to the surface and the peace from the pool fading.

Dean, seemingly seeing your internal struggle, brings you back to reality, “Y/N, really. You’re beautiful.”

You look up towards Dean, tears forming in your eyes, “Again, you’re just saying that Dean.”

Dean looks up towards the sky and sighs before he looks back down, staring into your eyes as one of his hands leaves your back and cups your face, “No, Y/N. I mean it.” His thumb softly strokes your cheek as his eyes wander down to your lips and back to your eyes, “You really are beautiful.”

You can feel the heat start to rise to your face again at the kind words from Dean, him touching and looking at you the way he was didn’t help either. You look down at his anti-possession tattoo and bite your lip slightly, “Dean,” you begin to protest.

His grip tightens on your back and the hand on your face trails down to your chin, pulling you up to face him, “Y/N. No.” You start to protest when Dean’s lips land softly on yours. At first, you’re slightly shocked. You have always thought that Dean was a good-looking guy, but you never thought he would be into you in anyway besides a hunting partner. You shut off any sort of feelings that weren’t platonic towards him so you didn’t get hurt in the long run. Eventually, you melt into the kiss, relaxing against him and tangling your fingers through his wet hair.

Dean pulls away from the kiss, leaving you both panting as he slowly rubs your cheek with his thumb, “You’re beautiful Y/N. Trust me.”

You look back down towards his tattoo, tracing it with one of your hands, “Thanks Dean.”

He pulls you into his chest, chuckling. He lays his chin on the top of your head and rubs small figure eights along your back, “You’re welcome Y/N,” he pauses and squeezes you softly, “And I mean what I said. You’re beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you.”

You laugh softly as you pull away from him, “You-“

Dean rolls his eyes and cuts you off, pressing his lips against yours again, rougher than the first time. His hands run up your body and cups your face, deepening the kiss. Instinctively, you hop up slightly in the water, wrapping your legs around his waist and tangling your hands in his hair again.

Both of you lose track of time, just kissing each other when a voice breaks the new intimacy between you two, “Hey! No sex in the pool!”

You both jump away from each other, laughing. You look up towards the motel owner smiling, “Sorry sir.” You swim over to the pool ladder, Dean following behind closely, and get out of the pool. When the motel owner is out of earshot, you both laugh as you walk towards the motel room.

The laughs die down when Dean closes and locks the motel room door.

You both remain quiet as you walk towards your duffle on the bed, “I think I’m going to take a shower, Dean.” You look over to see him hanging his head slightly before looks up to you and nods. Does he regret what just happened? You drop the clothes that were in your hand and you turn towards him, “What’s wrong Dean?”

He looks up towards you and shakes his head, “Nothing Y/N.”

Your eyes narrow as you watch him, “You’re lying Winchester.” You walk towards him, standing in front of him, “What’s wrong?”

Dean’s once olive eyes are now emerald with sadness pooling in the green depths, “Y/N,” he sighs, “I,” he pauses and looks down at the floor, thinking, before looking back up towards you, “I just don’t want you to think what happened in the pool was some sort of pity thing.”

Your brow furrows in confusion, “I wasn’t thinking that, actually.”

Dean closes the short distance between the two of you, smiling, “Good. I meant what I said Y/N,” his hands softly lay on your toweled hips, “You’re beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have you,” he pauses and softly kisses your lips again, “especially me.”

A small, “What,” escapes your lips as you look up into his eyes.

A smile plays at his lips, “I like you Y/N. I have for awhile,” he chuckles to himself, “Hell, I’m in love with you.” He cups your cheek with one hand, rubbing soft circles with his thumb, “It hurts me that you don’t see how beautiful and perfect you are.”

You chuckle, “I’m far from perfect Dean.”

He smiles and laughs, “Y/N, I just told you that I love you and you focused on how I described you.”

You lean into his hand and smile, “It’s a bad habit.” You place a hand on his cheek and look into his eyes before leaning in, placing a small kiss on his lips. Hearing him say those three small words to you, make you realize everything you’ve been holding back since you met Dean. Your feelings envelope and overwhelm you, “I love you too Dean.”

Dean wraps his arms around you tightly, hugging you and kissing the top of your head. 

Looks like you have a new swimming partner.


End file.
